Not according to plan
by blacksakura13
Summary: MIKADO/AOBA. FIRST EVER ON /almost yaoi warnings/


Aoba didn't know how to react to his senapi's invitation to his apartment. It had bees so random and out of the blue and his paranoia towards Mikado grew as he held his bandaged hand in the other. "Mikado-senpai, what this all of a sudden? Do you not like it here?" he asked, hoping to convince him to stay in the abandoned factory where he felt much safer than anywhere else.

Mikado gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged. "Ah, well, no. It's not that. It's just that it feels kinda gloomy here, that's all." he said and laughed nervously. "Ah, and I just wanted to apologize properly for injuring you and..." he trailed off, taking a concerned look at Aoba's hand.

Aoba sighed and gave in. This was the Mikado-senpai they were talking about, right? The stabbing incident was probably all the stress and pent up anger that had accumulated over the weeks and it was simply a spur of the moment thing. "If it's alright with you, senpai."

-0-0-0-

It started out a a friendly invitation, really it did but Aoba simply found the look on Mikado's face as he locked the door (and only exit) disturbed him. It was that same icy glare that he had received before and he gulped in anticipation.

"Mikado-senpai? Something wrong?" he asked as the other boy slowly approached him silently. Nervous, he accidentally trips on his own feet and stumbled backwards and landed painfully on his back.

He was replied with a chuckle and before he knew it, their lips were meshed together in a sloppy and forceful kiss. He tried pushing away but found it impossible when Mikado pinned his hands above his head and the lack of oxygen was getting to him, he was feeling dizzy.

Just when his lungs were burning and screaming for air, Mikado finally pulled away and took in deep breaths to regain his normal breathing pattern. Aoba did the same and they sat in silence, listening to each others breathing and waiting for someone to make the next move.

It turns out that it was Mikado who made the next move and opted to straddle the younger boy's hips, push him down onto the hard floor and practically ripped the shirt off. It was then he began the foreplay. Starting at the navel, he began liking up the boys torso before nipping at one of his pink nipples and tweaking the other in between his thumb and forefinger.

the sensations that coursed through Aoba's body sent shivers down his spine as he tried his best to think about his current situation. Much to his dismay, the feel of a hand gently caressing his side tickled and excited his body more as a trail of saliva ran down his chin. His mind went haywire and he decided that all he wanted right now was more.

Then everything stopped.

He opened his eyes, only just realizing that he had his eyes closed, and stared at his senpai as he laughed sheepishly again and went to reach for his school bag. "Ah! I completely forgot that I had to finish my homework!"

Aoba stared wide eyed as Mikado opened up his book and fetched a pen and began jotting down notes. _What the hell was that?_ he thought, extremely confused. He took a look at the bulge in his pants and groaned as the blush crept up his face. He had to take care of that soon. "M-mikado-senpai?" he asked, his voice slightly trembling.

Mikado stopped writing and gave his underclassman a look. "Is everything alright, Aoba-kun?" he approached him and sighed, his icy glare returning.

Aoba shivered. _s-so bipolar_ "I, uhhh...?"

Mikado smiled, a smile that reminded him much of Izaya-san, and took his chin into his hand. "Do you need help with that?" he asked and groped his crotch area. Aoba gasped, giving him a chance to shove his tongue down his throat and explore the wet cavern.

The hand that was massaging his groin made its was to the belt and undid the buckle that was in the way. The zipper was pulled down agonizingly slow and Aoba shimmied out of his pants while his mouth was preoccupied with another. They separated again and Mikado's fingers grazed the skin above Aoba's waistband.

He couldn't take it anymore. His senpai was just messing with him now and if he didn't take care of his problem now, he'd go mad. His hand went down desperately to pleasure himself but a hand grabbed onto his wrist and he screamed in pain when he felt the tip of a ballpoint pen stabbing through his hand and pining it to the floor. He starred in horror as Mikado clicked his tongue in annoyance. He took in shuddering breaths and tried to stop the tears from escaping his eyes.

Mikado's face was right in front of his and he felt the hot breath on his lips. "_Scared_?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**MIKADO/AOBA CUZ I FREAKING NEED THIS DX**

**Originally, I posted this on LJ at someone's requet**


End file.
